Shadow in Justice
by esmeraldaannabethrose
Summary: A romance that should never happen. To lover seprate by the roles the choose. Hidden lives and impossible mission. Heehee. I sound really stupid.


Hi All.

Okay so I might be in love with the Young Justice League and therefore...

I wrote this! Once again thanks to SadieQHiddleston for grammar checking. Please go read her fanfiction, it's alot better than mine. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – Autumn

Autumn's POV:

The same routine, the same tricks, the same magic.  
"Before I introduce our final act, I'd like to thank you all for coming to Haley's circus." Applause and cheers filled the circus as Haley gave his little speech. Haley was amazing. He was so old and yet he was still running the circus. This was one of the lasts shows, and then he was retiring.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Merlin; my magic partner. He was just taller than me and had black hair with grey streaks. His eyes were an unnaturally deep grey colour, but I knew their true colour. He was like family to me.  
"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. We had this new trick – well, I should say magic performance, which was extremely dangerous, but very rewarding. I hated it, but it worked. I've seen many other magicians do it back at home, but this was Earth. This wasn't home. I stood in the entrance waiting for my cue. Merlin stood next to me and whispered,  
"How's the other work going?"  
"Which one?" We both snickered at my comment.  
"The one where you're wearing something a lot more…" I glared at him.

For this performance I was wearing a really short, deep blue dress to match my blue-grey eyes and no shoes. This was one dress I wouldn't be wearing ever again. My auburn hair was down with a left side parting, a rare happening. No, really! I never wore my hair down. One reason, my hair goes down to my hips.  
"Well, let's hope that this goes great, otherwise… I'll die looking like a slut," Damn, I just called myself a slut.

"Now put your hands together for the marvellous Merlin and his assistant!" Merlin walked out first and I followed him into the ring. As soon as I stepped out I got a chorus of wolf whistles. Typical.

After the crowd settled down, we began our show. A few cards tricks and levitation, nothing tricky. Then, the tank. Fish tank, that is. Yep - it's that magic trick, and I hate it.  
"As our final act, my dear assistant will have only have 30 seconds to get out of this tank before piranhas are realised into it. Easy, you say? Well, not when she's wearing these," Merlin clicked his fingers and chain weights appeared around my ankles and wrists. Then I dropped into the water. God - they were heavy. Heavier than in practice.

I started my part undoing all the chains while Merlin was encouraging the audience. However, as I tried to raise my left foot, I discovered I couldn't. I was truly stuck. The chain had wrapped itself around my foot. I bashed twice on the window, the code to show something was wrong. But Merlin didn't notice. I bashed it again and again while trying to get the chain off. The audience started noticing and Merlin rushed to the tank. This wasn't a joke. He tapped his wrist indicating the teleportation device. I looked down at my wrist and activated it. 5 seconds. I wasn't going to make it... It wasn't working... There was nothing I could do... God, this is one way to go. Time. The piranhas came crashing down into the tank. Everyone was screaming and all around me went red...then pure white.  
"I AM NEVER, IN A MILLION YEARS, EVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" I exclaimed behind the crowds of people. Everyone clapped and cheered as I casually strolled back to the ring, thankfully alive. I glared at Merlin, who just smiled and nodded. I was soaking water, grumpy, and so glad that I could go now. I bowed, and left to go get changed. Finally, I could get out of that stupid dress.

When the show was over, many of the acts kept asking me if I was okay. Even Haley. Although I said I was fine, I wasn't too sure. What was that white light? I reminded me of… No, it must have been my imagination. I dried my hair, tying it into my usual high ponytail. I changed out of the dress, putting back on my skinny jeans and tight, black top. I was just finishing packing away the magic equipment when my phone buzzed. I grabbed my backpack and went to the front gates. I didn't need to read the text, because standing there waiting for me was Jacob and his green Ford Mustang. He looked too casual, in jeans; a t-shirt and leather jacket, for going on a mission. Far too casual.  
"What took you so long?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. "Well, aren't you gonna answer my question?" I stayed quiet and he got the message. He got into the driver's side and started the engine. As we drove off I thought about who I was. Who wouldn't when they've nearly died? My name, Autumn Fall. I know people with a lot weirder names. My job… well... A bit of everything...

* * *

This is only the opening. A tester if you like. Please R&R and I'll write more!


End file.
